Amy's Misadventure
by Spyder Rider
Summary: Amy Rose, notorious Sonic stalker, goes snooping around where she shouldn't and ends up facing the consequences...which happens to involve diapers.
1. Chapter 1

**!ATTENTION!ATTENTION!**

 **It is I, dear readers, _Elite Shade_! I have decided to post _Amy's Misadventure_ and _Adrienne's New Perspective_ under a new name! Please do not worry.**

Amy's Misadventure

by

Spyder Rider

Chapter 1: UH-OH!

In a decrepit and obviously abandoned factory district on the world of Mobius, Sonic and his long time arch-nemisis Eggman, were battling each other yet again.

"Seriously Eggbrain, why no just give me the Chaos Emerald!" Sonic taunted with a sly grin as the blue hedgehog became a blue blur as he took apark Eggman's newest robotic creation. It had six arms that also doubled as flame-throwers.

"Why would I ever just hand over an Emerald!?" he shouted confusedly as he hit seemingly random buttons on his hovering Eggcraft.

"Well, it's not like things haven't played out like this before." Sonic says casually as one of the robot's arms pops off and explodes. "You take a Chaos Emerald here and there and start building even tougher bots to take me out and to try to take over the world with." Yet another two arms pop off and explode. "And, every single time, I and my friends defeat your forces, take back the Chaos Emeralds, and send you flying off usually in an explosion." Another two of the robot's arms pop off while Eggman punches more and more buttons and pulls several levers. "At a certain point, would a genius figure out that he's never gonna win and just find something better to do with his time?"

"You may have defeated me before Sonic, but I shall not be so easy to take d..." Eggman stopped mid sentence as the last of his robot's arms is ripped off by the blue blur and explodes. This is quickly followed by Sonic snatching the yellow Chaos Emerald from Eggman's hovercraft's claw, and speeding away laughing as the robot itself explodes, sending Eggman flying off into the distance.

"Curse you Sonic, I will get you one of these daaaaaaaaaaaaaays!" Eggman's voice can be heard shouting as it fades out into the distance.

"So I guess same time tomorrow Eggboy." Sonic smirks as he carelessly tosses the Emerald into the air and catches it right before he speeds away.

Unbeknownst to both him and Eggman, someone else had deduced the formulaic pattern in which they constantly fight. That person was Amy Rose, Sonic's number one fan and partial stalker with anger issues. She had been watching the fight from a safe distance in the hopes of being able to ambush Sonic with a love tackle. However, after the fight, before she could get close enough to surprise him, he just ran out to another part of the world probably. Sighing diapointedly Amy decided to take a look around.

 _Well, this place has some neat looking stuff,_ the pink hedgehog thought to herself, _maybe there's something here I can use to bribe Tails with to secretly plant a tracking device on Sonic._ The thought of being able to know exactly where Sonic was at all times brought the largest, and slightly creepiest, grin to her face. And with that she started her search.

Some time later...

Amy had been searchin the various buildings for a few hours, and soon it would almost be noon. So far, there had been nothing of interest to be found. Just crates of light bulbs, dolls, and paper. She decided to look around the largest building before calling it quits. As she entered it, she noticed that there was a lot more machinery around. Some of which looked relatively new and expensive looking. _Jackpot!_ , she thought as she say a working computer terminal. When she inspected it closer, she noticed that the keyboard had only three buttons. One was red and currently flashing, one was yellow and off, and one that was green and on.

 _I wonder what these do,_ she thought before foolishly pressing the green button. The red one stopped flashing and the screen came on. Stork Co. Delivery Service came on th moniter as other machines began to whir to life. Amy looked around in awe as metal hands began moving performing various tasks. Cleaning, fixing broken down machines, and general maintenence. _Wow, this place looks like it's fully automated!_ She clapped her hands excitedly because just about everything in here would intrigue her favourit two tailed fox. Had she been paying attention to the moniter, she would have realized that she didn't have very much to clap about.

 **Stork Co. Delivery Service Preperation Facility Status: Active.**

 **Facility Diagnostics:**

 **Adoption Agency: Not Found**

 **Internet Access: Not Found**

 **Automated Caretaking System: Active**

 **Baby Product Manufacturing: Active**

 **Subject(s) Detected: 1 Status: Baby**

 **Initializing Caretaking Protocols.**

Suddenly, two mechanical arms firmly, but gently, grabbed Amy under the arms and laid her down on a conveyor belt. "What's goingEEEEEEEP!" Amy struggled as several robotic tentacles came down and began to undress her as the conveyor started to take her towards a room. She struggled to keep her blouse and skirt on as the tentacles expertly removed her shoes and socks. Her red blouse soon was ripped from her body as well as her pink skirt. Then a pair of mechanical hands came down and started tugging at Amy's lacy white bra and panties. She struggled to keep those on, pulling them aways from the arms, until a laser beam shot out of one of the tentacle, expertly slicing the fabric in half without harming the hedgehog. Her tattered underwear was soon taken, but she continued to struggle. That ended when several rings of energy locked her arms, legs, and waist to the conveyor belt. She was naked and helpless as the square opening to the mysterious room loomed ever closer. _What shall happen to me now..._

The room she entered wasn't exactly like she had been expecting. It looked like a nursery. There were rows of cribs in various sizes and colors. Rows of changing tables with more mechanical arms attached to them. One very large playpen, rows of high chairs with yet even more arms attached to them. And a large object that lookd like a giant bathtub filled with soapy water and several rubber ducks. Seeing all of this and vaguely smelling the baby powder in the room, it clicked in her mind.

"WAIT! I'M NOT A BABY!" she screamed at the top of her lungs in a desperate bid to try and alert the machinery that a mistake was made. When the conveyor belt stopped moving, she briefly thought that it had understood. Then a bright pink pacifier was shoved into her mouth, which she quickly spit out. After doing this a few times, and new pacifier was shoved in. This one had a wierd spiral design. When Amy attempted to spit this one out however, her mouth automatically began to suck on it. The more she tried to spit it out, the faster she sucked.

It was then that Amy was quickly picked up and placed in the soapy water. The temperature was just right, not that that mattered very much to the pink hedgehog who struggled, to no avail, to rip the pacifies our with her bare hands. Her jaw clenched up and wouldn't let go. Soon though, she was preoccupied as several mechanical hands began to scrub her very thoroughly all over with brushes and wash cloths. Before she knew it, she was out of the tub, which was being drained, and was being drief off by the various arms with large fluffy towels. After they were through with her, she was placed onto something soft.

 _What is this? OH NO!_ Amy quickly realized what was about to happen now and tried to roll off the changing table, only to find the glowing rings securing her in place once more. A hovering mechanical eye gazed down at the nude hedgehog and took several pictures while doing a full body scan. After it had finished its job, the mechanical arms on the changing table began to move. One brought out a canister of baby powder and another a folded diaper. As Amy tried to think of how to get out of this with her dignity intact, the rings on her legs lifted them and her bottom in the air. The diaper was unfolded and placed on the changing table. Her bottom was liberally sprinkled with the baby powder before her legs were set down. Then her front was powdered as well. After that, another two mechanical hands came along and fastened the velcro tabs. Then the ring on Amy's waist surrounded the top of the diaper, more than likely to prevent its removal. The front of the diaper had little heart pictures on it.

As the rings released her from the table, she was picked up and brought before a large set of mirrors, which showed her from verious angles in her new padding. She was about try to yell behind her pacifier when one of the mirrors slid back. Out of the hole came more mechanical hands carrying some kind of bright pink fabric. Even though she wrestled with them, the hands succeeded in dressing Amy in her new outfit. It really was just a bright pink baby shirt with hearts on it and a pair of pink socks. The rings on her arms and legs quickly secured the outfit to her body. She looked in the mirrors again, and was disappointed. The shirt stopped short of her belly-button, leaving her diaper fully exposed. She grumbled behind her pacifier before she was picked up again.

The arms quickly secured her in one of the high charis and tied a pink baby bib around her neck. Knowing she wouldn't be able to get away, Amy at least figured that her pacifier would be taken out as it still made her autmatically suck on it. She had figured wrong. After the arms stirred up a big bowl of green mush, and held up a spoonful, the binky opened up her mouth wide like a car jack, and quickly snapped shut around the spoon of mush that tasted aweful. The spoon slid out after the binky made her throat automatically swallow the baby food.

Amy was fed in this fashion until the bowl was expertly scraped clean. The bib was then used to wipe up the mess that the binky had caused to form around her face. She was then released from the dreaded high chair, only to be scooped up yet again and gently laid down in a large pink crib that was perfect for her size. A bottle of what Amy assumed was baby formula was held up to her binky as the mobile above her began to spin and play a lullabye. Like with the spoon, it opened her mouth and closed it around the bottle, causing her to automatically suclke it and swallow what she confirmed was in fact not milk, and therefore had to be formula. After she was forced to finish the whole bottle, the arm and the bottle retracted, and a pink barred to to the crib was locked into place. The lights were dimmed, and Amy automatically suckled as the arms in the crib tucked her in. _When I get out of here_ , she thought as she slowly started to drift to sleep, _I can at least be sure that no one shall ever know abour any of this._

Soon, Amy was down for her nap, and the factory continued to funtion. At the main terminal, a new folder was being created and copied to be sent out to all of the adoption agencies in the computer's databanks when it could reestablish a connection with the internet. Inside the folder was pictures of Amy naked, being bathed, diapered, dressed, spoonfed, bottle-fed, and asleep in her crib. Along with these photos were the results of the medical examinations, a her estimated age (1 year) and other standard facts that an adopting parent would need to know. The internet was still out, but the repair machines were beginning to look into it. Until then, the automated factory would continue to expertly look after its currently sole occupant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there readers! I apologize for the long wait for the next installment of** _ **Amy's Misadventure**_ **, but I now present to you Chapter 2! I hope you enjoy it!**

Amy slowly started to wake up. As she sat up, she stretched out her arms and yawned.

"What a strange dream." she said aloud sleepily. She turned to get out of bed when she felt some sort of obstruction in her way. In the semi-darkness, she felt it. It felt like bars.

"Oh no." she said suddenly realizing that it was no dream, and unfortunately, probably far from over. Just then, the lights turned on in the nursery, confirming Amy's fears. Amy started to look herself over again, and confirmed once more that she was wearing just a pink shirt with pink booties and a diaper. The rings on her arms, legs, and waist were continuing to keep her attire snugly attached to her body. She futilely tried once more to remove the diaper, to no avail.

Then, she came to realize that she needed to go to the bathroom, badly. She crossed her legs as best she could with the thick diaper pushing them apart, and concentrated on trying not to go. Then, she saw the green lights on the ring around the top of her diaper change from solid green to slowly red blinking lights. They blinked slowly, and Amy's bladder started to feel weird. The lights started to flash faster and faster, and it became harder and harder to keep from going. The red lights stopped flashing and stayed solid red, and Amy felt herself flood the diaper. She couldn't do anything to stop it. Then, she felt another sensation. It took her a moment to realize that she was also filling the diaper with her own mess. Within seconds it was over, and the lights on the ring around her now very used diaper were solid green again.

Amy sat there in shock, until she felt the mechanical arms gently lift her up as she was carried over to the changing table. She didn't start to struggle again until she was strapped down. As the arms got to work untaping the diaper and cleaning her with some baby wipes, she suddenly realized that the pacifier had been removed.

"So I can talk again." she said aloud to no one as the hands slid a fresh diaper under her upraised bottom while another arm started to powder her diaper area. Once she was taped back up, and the ring moved to secure it to her, she was picked back up and sat down in the enormous playpen. Amy looked around as all of the various plush toys and blocks and other assorted baby toys. She stood up to walk around and see if there was anything in the playpen that she could use to try to escape, when the lights on the rings on her ankles started to flash red, and Amy started to lose her balance. When the lights turned solid red, she promptly fell on her padded rear with a crinkly thud.

Amy looked at the rings, which were now a solid green. She tried to stand again, and the rings flashed red once more. After trying and failing to stand several times, Amy came to the realization that after each time the lights turned red, her legs became a little harder to coordinate with her thoughts.

 _It's not just making it hard to stand, it's taking away my ability to walk altogether!_ She began to worry, thinking about the next time she would have to go to the bathroom. She just knew that if the red lights were any indication, she would loose more and more of her potty-training.

 _I'm going to be stuck in diapers for a while if I don't get out of here soon!_ she thought as she crawled over to the nearest bunch of toys. Of course, as she went through them, she knew that nothing there would allow her to escape.

"There's just gotta be a way outta here!" the pink diaper-clad hedgehog yelled in frustration. Immediately a pink pacifier was popped into her mouth. As she looked at it, she saw that it didn't have the yellow spiral pattern of the one that she was unable to spit out and made her suck automatically. She pulled it out successfully, and then popped it right back in when she saw the hands start to move towards her. They stopped as she sucked on the regular binky, obviously content to have her not making a fuss.

It actually took a little effort to make herself stop sucking it and just leave it in her mouth.

 _I guess that the other one was training me to suck while it was in._ she figured as she started to suckle on the normal paci whenever she wasn't thinking about it.

 _This place is trying to turn me into a big baby! I gotta find a way out NOW!_

Desperately she crawled across the entire playpen, which despite its large size didn't take very long. She came to the conclusion that she was trapped in it until the hands took her out for her next scheduled activity. As she sat down on her crinkly bottom and just tried to think of a way out, several of the plush toys behind her started to move on their own. Sensing something moving behind her she turned her head quickly, to see a teddy bear walking towards her with its arms outstretched.

She crawled away as fast as she could, until she was surprised by the mechanical hands picking her up and setting her down at a plastic pink table with the teddy bear and several other stuffed toys all sitting around having a tea party.

 _"Oh come on!"_ the diapered teen hedgehog thought angrily as she was given an empty plastic cup. She grabbed it and threw it as hard as she could at the teddy bear. The plush toys all froze, then slowly turned to face her. She started to feel afraid that she had crossed a line that she shouldn't have. A single mechanical hand came and removed the pacifier from her mouth.

"Okay? Nice teddy?" she said nervously as they all continued to stare at her. She opened her mouth to speak again when the nipple of a bottle was shoved in. As she automatically started to suckle, the toys went back to their silent tea party as though nothing had happened. Amy was only able to make herself stop nursing the bottle after she had rank one third of the formula inside. Every time she tried to take it out, it was just shoved back in.

 _FINE!_ she thought in anger. She just sat there sullenly, continuing to nurse the bottle until all of the liquid inside was gone. After it was empty and removed, the pacifier was popped back in, and she started to suck it automatically as well. But, try as she might, she couldn't stop. When she tried to remove it, she say the yellow spiral and realized that she wouldn't be stopping anytime soon.

 _If I act fussy, then I guess these machines are going to correct my bad behavior._ she though as she sucked pensively. As she sat there, she realized that she had to pee again. As she started to cross her legs, she say the green lights on the ring around her diaper flash red warningly. Knowing what would happen if she tried to be stubborn, she decided to uncross her legs and just go. It took a few seconds, but soon she could feel herself going in her diaper. When she was done, the lights just continued to flash red.

 _But I went!_

Just then, the lights stayed solid red and Amy's bladder started to feel weird again. She also realized that she could feel the same tingly sensation in her bowels. After it was done, the hands picked her up and laid her down on the changing table. She cried silently as she sucked her paci.

 _It's taking away my potty-training regardless whether or not I'm cooperative!_

Once she was in a clean diaper, she was set down next to a pile of blocks in the playpen again. Reluctantly, she started to stack them.

 _There's gotta be a way outta here!_ she thought sadly.

Deep down she knew she was trapped here until the machine finished it's function, which was apparently to turn her into a baby, or until she was rescued. She looked at the clock on the wall above the changing table. It was a light blue with squiggly yellow hands and big cartoonish numbers. Beneath it was a black rectangular screen that was flashing "Playtime!" over and over again. The clock indicated that it was in fact late in the afternoon.

After a few more minutes of working on her tower, she looked at the clock, and saw that the screen had changed from "Playtime!" to "Dinnertime!"

 _Oh no, not again with the high chairs!_

That's exactly where Amy ended up after the arms came and plucked her from the playpen. After she was buckled in, and a bib was tied around her face, the auto-paci was removed.

"Huh?" Amy asked confused as a bowl of orange mush and a bottle were placed in front of her. Then, she was given a pink plastic spoon.

She looked around for a few seconds, and then decided to see if there were any benefits from trying to behave. She scooped up a spoonful of the gross-looking baby food, and decided to get it over with. She swallowed the spoonful as quickly as she could in an attempt to avoid the taste. She was unsuccessful.

"I hate carrots!" she said in a huff. Still, she kept eating. She didn't want to receive some sort of punishment, and she was actually a little hungry. Weirdly, after every second spoonful, she would miss her mouth and smear some of the mashed carrots against her cheek, or her chin, or accidentally turn the spoon and splatter it on her bib. Some of the mashed carrots even dripped onto her diaper. After she had finished the large bowl, another one was placed in front of her, filled with some mashed yellow substance.

This went on until Amy had finished her third bowl, some green mashed food. Her face was almost completely covered with three different colors of baby food, as was her bib, and her diaper. When she sat the pink spoon down in the last bowl, which was whisked away to be washed in the sink, she saw that the lights of the rings on her wrists were solid red.

 _That's why it was so hard to feed myself!_ she thought as a dishcloth was brought over and used to wipe her face. Once that was done, and the bib was removed, she was just left there, sitting in her high chair.

"What next?" she asked when nothing had happened for a few minutes. Then, a mechanical arm came down and moved the bottle closer to her before retracting.

"Fine." she grumbled as she took it and started to drink. She was actually pretty full, but she figured that she wasn't going to be let out until she drank her bottle like a good baby, or had it forced down her throat like a bad one. She felt a small pressure in her lower stomach and bladder, but just ignored it when she saw that the lights on the ring around her diaper were still green.

 _I guess it can wait._ she thought as she sucked down more of the formula. Then, she felt her diaper grow warm, and mushy.

"What the...?" she asked as she pulled the now empty bottle from her mouth to see what was going on. She had thoroughly wet and soiled herself and only barely felt anything. With that, she started to cry.

 _I'm almost completely incontinent!_ she thought as she sobbed.

The mechanical arms picked her up and carried her over to the changing table yet again. While she cries as they cleaned her, she never took notice that the screen above her now read "Bedtime". Once she was taped up in an even thicker diaper, she was brought back over to the wall of mirrors. She saw herself as a crying baby hedgehog as she was stripped of her pink shirt, which was replaced with a pink legless onesie with buttons snapped in the crotch over her diaper. A regular pacifier was placed in her mouth as she was lowered into her crib.

She was tucked in while she willingly sucked the paci, silent tears streaming down her face. The mobile above started to spin slowly and play a lullaby. A nightlight was turned on in the corner of the room, and the lights were all turned out. Amy laid there in the dark, on the verge of falling asleep.

 _Please don't let Sonic be the one to find me like this._ she wished internally as she drifted off to sleep. While she slept, another camera hovered over her and took even more pictures. Unbeknownst to Amy, the cameras had been taking quite a few pictures up to this point, including both messy diaper changes. They were added to the ever growing file in the main terminal.

The main terminal itself was making a low humming sound as it continued to work.

 **Internet Connection Status: Offline**

 **Electronics Repair System: Active**

 **Diagnosis: Frayed Wiring**

 **Solution: Rewiring**

 **Solution: Active**

 **Estimated Time Until Repair Completion: 2 Days**

 _Later that night..._

Rouge the bat, master thief, was hot on the trail of some recent Chaos Emerald activity. Or so the little device she had stolen from Tails indicated to her.

"What a marvelous little gadget!" she said happily to herself as she flew near a large factory building that looked like it had recently been opened.

 _That place looks as good as any to start searching_. she thought as she flew down lower to the front door.

 **Stork Co. Delivery Service** the sign above the door read.

 _Stork Co.? Never heard of them._ Rouge thought as she crept silently into the building. She looked around and saw various machines and computers all working, without a single employee or security guard in sight.

 _This place must be fully automated._ she thought mildly impressed. The then shrugged that thought off and began to get to work searching for the emerald. The little device was picking up way too much static inside the building, so she decided that she was going to search for the Emerald the old fashioned way.

She didn't creep three full steps, however, before she was picked up by a set of mechanical arms.

"WHAT'S THIS!" she shouted as she attempted to get away. She flapped her bat wings to no avail as several rings with green lights on them bound themselves to her wrists, ankles, and waist. She was then lowered onto a conveyor belt, with the rings securing her to it. As she moved along the belt, several mechanical arms began undressing her.

"EXCUSE ME! JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU MECHA-PERV!"

Soon she was just left in her lacy black panties and bra, a start contrast to her white fur, before those too were removed. There she was, naked on a conveyor belt, her wings unable to fly her to freedom as she was moved towards a slot that went into a new room.

 _Meanwhile, at the main terminal..._

 **New Subject Detected**

 **Status: Baby**

 **Processing: Initiating**

 **Subject 1: Sleeping**

 **Subject 2: Cranky**

 **Solution to Subject 2: Bath followed by Bedtime along with Nighttime Bottle: force feed if necessary.**

 _Back on the Conveyor Belt..._

Rouge continued to struggle as she felt several arms gently, but firmly, pick her up and carry her throughout the darkened area. There was only a nightlight to see by, and she could make out what looked like cribs. One of which had a mobile spinning over it playing a lullaby, while a sleeping figure snored peacefully beneath.

 _What's happening here?_ she thought before she was dunked into a bathtub full of soapy water. She tried to escape again, but was held down and thoroughly scrubbed all over. Once she was rinsed off and dried with big fluffy towels, she was lifted up again and carried over to some sort of table, where a strap immediately secured her to it.

Suddenly, the rings on her ankles lifted her legs high into the air and something white and puffy was slid underneath her. She was confused about what was happening until she recognized the smell of baby powder as she was dusted with it on her bottom and crotch.

"I'M NOT A BABY!" she screamed as the front of the diaper was taped up and the ring on her waist secured it to her. She struggled as something was popped into her mouth. She tried to spit it out, but instead just sucked on it repeatedly. As she struggled, she was brought over to a wall of mirrors and saw herself. The diaper she was wearing was very thick, and had a picture of a teddy bear on the front. Then one of the mirrors slid back, and a bright purple legless onesie was brought out along with a pair of matching purple booties.

 _You're not dressing me in that!_ she thought angrily as she continued to thrash savagely.

Unfortunately, the onesie was pulled over her head as the booties were pulled over her feet, along with a pair of purple mitts were then pulled out and put on her arms. The rings all secured the baby clothes to Rouges body, and silent tears started to stream down her face as she was carried into the darkened room with the cribs, and placed in one. She tried to flap her wings once while she was carried, only to have a new pair of wing secure themselves at the base of her wings and flash red. When the red lights stayed solid, her wings hanged limply at her sides.

She was placed in the crib, and tucked in. She had no more energy to fight as a bottle was brought to her mouth, and what she now realized was a pacifier opened her mouth for her and allowed the nipple to be inserted. She was forced to drink the formula as her own mobile started to spin and play a lullaby. She finished her bottle, which was removed. The auto-paci making her suckle automatically as she too started to drift to sleep.

Back at the main terminal, a new file was being compiled on the new infant arrival. Just like with Amy, a medical exam was taken without her knowledge, and the results were placed into the file. Along with a series of pictures taken when she was naked, being bathed, diapered, dressed, bottle-fed, and finally as she slept in her crib. That file too now awaited the moment when it could be sent out to the various adoption agencies.

 **I hope you enjoyed this newest installment of** _ **Amy's Misadventure**_ **!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow! It's sure been a while since I posted a new chapter for this story! I've just been having so much fun with** _ **Adrienne's New Perspective**_ **that I completely forgot I had another story to work on! I promise that I'll try to remember to work on this story as well. With that said, I hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

Amy's Misadventure Chapter 3

by

Spyder Rider

Amy slowly opened her eyes and yawned. She looked around, and confirmed for the second time, that she didn't just have a nightmare about being trapped in some sort of mechanical nursery, which was trying to turn her into an overgrown baby. This was real. And the nursery was doing just that. This, she was reminded of when she sat up, and felt a warm mess in the back of her very full diaper squish.

Amy sniffled as she sucked on her paci. She knew that she was going to be changed soon, but that didn't make her feel any better. She would just make another mess sooner or later. This machine had rendered her completely diaper dependent in just a couple of days. She also sniffled as she remembered how the machine was also taking away her coordination with her arms, as was revealed when she was allowed to feed herself yesterday. As she looked down at the rings on her feet, she correctly guessed that her ability to walk would soon be next.

She sniffled as a few tears ran down her eyes. She looked up tp see the mechanical hands start coming towards her. She didn't fight or try to run, she knew that the machine was going to win. Besides, she absolutely wanted out of her dirty diaper as soon as possible, even if it meant being put into another diaper. The arms lifted her up, and carried her over to the changing station, which had its own set of arms to get to work. As her onesie was being unbuttoned, her paci was removed as the machine held a bottle in front of her. She noticed that it was offering it to her, and that she wasn't strapped down for her diaper change. As the tapes of her loaded diaper were undone, she took the bottle and started to suckle her breakfast.

As Amy drank the formula, she heard something that she wasn't expecting from the crib area. It sounded like muffled screaming. Still sucking her bottle, Amy turned her head to see Rouge the Bat, now dressed in a purple onesie, being picked up out of a nearby crib, kicking and punching wildly, screaming behind the pink paci with the yellow spiral pattern that she was also sucking furiously. Amy could clearly see the bulky diaper beneath the onesie, and just stared in amazement that the machine now had another victim. Rouge saw Amy while being carried over.

 _What the hell?!_ she thought as she was deposited on a nearby changing station.

Amy was suckling from a baby bottle while a set of mechanical hands was holding her legs up and wiping her bottom. Rouge didn't have very much time to stare and wonder though, as straps from her own changing table secured her to it. Then, another set of mechanical hands unfastened the bottom part of her purple onesie. She tried to kick, but it was to no avail. She saw her own diaper, which was soaked, with the green lights of the ring around the top, just beneath her belly button.

 _When did that happen?! Did I wet the bed?_ Rouge thought as she saw that Amy was being powdered and taped up into a clean diaper, her bottle now empty and replaced with a pacifier, which she started to suck as well. Amy's onesie was refastened as she was picked up and carried over to a giant playpen. Amy continued to watch the bat thief through the mesh wire of the playpen, until she felt something soft grab her hand and start tugging it. She looked down to see the animated teddy bear, pulling her hand while it pointed to the blocks. Amy sighed, and started to walk over, only to fall flat on her crinkly butt when she tried to stand.

She tried to stand back up, only to have her earlier guess about the rings on her ankles confirmed, when they turned red and her legs became instantly wobbly, causing her to fall back down again. She gave a hefty sigh, and slowly got on all fours. She then started to crawl to the blocks, with the teddy clapping his little plush paws the entire time.

While Amy was "unlearning" to walk, Rouge was still waiting, strapped to the changing table, the mechanical hands poised but unmoving, her onesie open with her soaked diaper exposed.

 _Well?!_ she thought angrily as she was made to suck on the auto-paci some more. Then she noticed the green lights of the ring around her diaper go from solid green, to red flashing lights. She was curious as she watched, wondering what was about to happen. Then the red lights stopped flashing, and stayed solid red. She felt her bladder tingle as she involuntarily wet just a little more. Then she felt her bowels tingle, and started to fill her diaper the rest of the way.

Tears were in her eyes as the lights of the ring went from red to green. She sniffled as the mechanical arms set to work untaping her diaper and cleaning her up. Once they were finished wiping her, some more hands came down with a bottle and held it in front of her paci. She was about turn her head, when the paci opened her mouth against her will, and start sucking on the nipple. The hands slid a fresh diaper under her, pulling her small tail through the tail hole, and powdered her. The bottle was already half empty when the hands taped her back up, and refastened her purple onesie. She was picked up and cradled while she drank, as the hands carried her to the playpen. She could see Amy stacking blocks while a teddy bear sat in front of her and clapped.

She was set down on her bottom with an audible crinkle, just as she finished off the bottle of the heavy cream tasting formula. The bottle was removed, as was the strange paci, which was replaced with a purple one without any yellow spirals. Rouge stood up and started to walk over to Amy, when suddenly her legs felt wobbly. She lost her balance and landed on her diapered bottom, crinkling again. She tried this a few more time until she, like Amy did, saw that the rings around her ankles were solid red whenever she stood. She correctly guessed that they were making her unable to walk.

Resigning herself to crawling like the baby she was being treated like, she made her way over to where Amy was playing. Amy heard Rouge try to stand, only to fall, and didn't bother to look up. They were in the same boat now, whether Rouge realized it or not, The same boat filled with diaper changes, baby food, bottles, and nap-time. Amy looked over to see Rouge try to use her wings, which made the rings around the base of them turn red, and they fell limply to her sides.

Rouge sniffed some more and wiped at her eyes, before looking at Amy and taking out her purple pacifier.

"Why are you just sitting there playing with blocks! We need to get outta here!" she yelled, and immediately was silenced as a mechanical hand took the purple paci from her and popped it back into her mouth. Rouge moved to remove the pacifier again, but was stopped as Amy held up her own hand.

Amy then proceeded to spell out **D-O-N-T T-A-L-K** with the multicolored blocks.

 **Pretend to play** she then spelled out to the bat. Rouge read this and nodded, absentmindedly sucking on her paci as she took some blocks in hand.

 **Escape plan** she spelled while giving the pink hedgehog a pleading look.

Amy removed the blocks that spelled plan, and placed an **N** block and an **O** block in front of **Escape** , and shook her head sadly.

Rouge looked at this and spat out her pacifier. She then angrily slapped the blocks away.

"What the hell do you mean that there's no escape!" Rouge screamed as she knocked Amy over and started to shake her. Tears were streaming down both their eyes. Then, mechanical hands descended upon them and separated them. Several took the still struggling and kicking Rouge away to some sort of chair that was facing a corner. The moment she was set down in it, straps from around it wrapped around her and buckled her snugly in place. She tried to move, her mouth sucking her paci even faster than before. Then a mechanical hand came down and started to wag a finger in her face. A small sign above where rouge was sitting appeared, flashing the words "Time Out! In Progress", with a digital clock counting down from twenty minutes.

While this was happening to Rouge, Amy was being cradled and rocked back and forth by some more mechanical arms. One arm picked up the teddy, and held it to her. The teddy started to hug her and wipe away her tears. She sucked on her own pink paci, and started to feel better. She knew that this was a product of mechanical nursery, but right now she didn't care. She was rocked and cradled and hugged by the teddy for a few minutes, until her own tears had stopped. Then she was set back down in front of the blocks, the teddy still hugging her. Not knowing what else to do, she started to stack them again.

As Rouge's time out counted down to the last thirty seconds, she felt the front of her diaper grow warm as she wet herself. She was sure that if her onesie weren't in the way, she would see the lights of the ring around her diaper would be solid red. She felt a tingling in her bowels, which were thankfully empty from earlier. After a small bell chimed, signaling the end of her punishment as the straps unbuckled themselves and retracted back into the seat, a new set of hands emerged and picked her up to carry her to the changing station. She didn't bother fighting, as she was already slowly coming to accept what Amy had spelled out for her. There was no escape. They were both trapped here, truly as helpless as actual babies.

Rouge was laid down on the soft pad of the changing table. As her onesie was once again undone, her diaper untaped, and her legs were lifted up. She was wiped while a fresh diaper was slid under her again, powdered, and retaped. Her onesie was resnapped back into place, and she was set back down in the playpen. Spotting Amy hugging a teddy bear, she sighed internally and crawled back over. She sat down in front of the pink diaper-clad hedgehog, and started to spell something out with the blocks.

Amy looked down to see **Im sorry** spelled in front of her. She looked up at Rouge and smiled behind her pacifier. Another chime rang out, and the two looked up to see the sign above the playpen flashing the words "Lunch Time!". Amy let out a groan as they were both picked up by the mechanical arms and carried over to the feeding station. They were both strapped into the large high chairs, with the trays being locked into place in front of them. As they each had bright pink bibs tied to their necks, the rings on Amy and Rouge's hands turned solid red.

Rouge, like Amy yesterday, was given a plastic spoon while a bowl of blue mush and a bottle was set on the tray in front of her. Both of their pacifiers were removed, and Rouge had a mild shocked look on her face as she realized that she had been sucking hers up until that point. While she uncoordinatedly tired to feed herself, already starting to make a mess, a set of mechanical hands started to spoon feed Amy. In between bites she was made to drink her bottle, in a strange rhythm. Eventually they were both fed. Amy only had a few smears of the baby food on her face, while Rouge was almost completely covered in a multi-colored mix of mashed food. Amy had her bib removed and her face wiped. Rouge was treated similarly, but it took a bit more effort on the part of the hands to clean her off.

Once that was finished, they were both stripped of their onesies, and held in front of the giant mirrors in just their diapers. They stayed like that until Rouge's diaper ring started to flash red.

 _Oh no!_ she thought helplessly as they quickly turned solid red. She felt warmth spread through her diaper, as well as felt a mushy substance start to fill the back of it.

The same was happening to Amy, except, the lights on her ring stayed green. They were both shocked as they saw that she was going, without being made to. Amy started to cry as she realized her own full incontinence. Once they were done, and their diapers were sufficiently full and sagging, they were brought over to the changing station. The hands opened their diapers and wiped them down. But instead of sliding fresh diapers underneath their bottoms. They were instead picked up, and carried over to the tub.

They both started to protest as it appeared that they were going to be bathed together, but they both realized just how pointless it was. The were then set into the soapy water, and the hands got down to scrubbing. They both had huge blushes on their faces as every inch of their bodies was scrubbed. Soon enough, they were rinsed, and dried off with the big fluffy towels, before being picked up and laid back down on the changing station. They were then powdered as their fresh diapers were taped on. Then, a pink shirt was pulled over Amy's head, with a pair of matching booties were pulled onto her feet. The same happened to Rouge, but her shirt and booties were bright purple. They were each given pacifiers, which they both now new better than to spit out, and instead just silently sucked as they were carried over to their cribs. As the mobiles above started to play, with the sign above the doorway flashing "Nap Time!", a mechanical arm hovered over Amy with a weird black orb on the end. A red light flashed over Amy's entire body, and all of the rings started to flash green lights and chime a happy tune. Confused, Amy and Rouge saw as all of the rings opened and floated away.

Immediately, Amy tried to stand, but her legs just wouldn't support her. She tried instead to grab the sides of her crib to use as support, but her hands didn't respond they way they should have, and also offered her no support in that venture. She realized that the job of her rings was done, and now she was incapable of walking, feeding herself, and completely incontinent. She cried as the mechanical hands started to tuck her in.

Rouge looked up at the arm with the orb as it hovered over her. The red light flashed over her. The rings on her feet and arms flashed red and made slight buzzing sounds. But the ring around her diaper and her wings flashed green and chimed the same happy tune. They too detached themselves and floated away.

 _I guess my legs and hands haven't progressed as much as Amy's has._ She thought glumly as she tried to flap her wings, which did so uselessly. As she was tucked in as well, she looked at her own diaper, and sighed behind her pacifier as the lights dimmed.

 _I guess that this means that I'm diaper dependent too._ she thought as she gently sucked her paci and drifted off to sleep.

 _Meanwhile..._

Cream the Rabbit was happily strolling along through the various empty factories. Her mother, Vanilla, had always warned her not to just go exploring around this area without any supervision, but here she was anyway. Ever since she had turned ten, and Cheese had to head to the hidden realm of the Chao a few months back, she had been acting more and more bolder. She stopped her walk in front of a building reading **Stork Co. Delivery Service Preparation Facility** on the front, to adjust her trainers. She was very embarrassed about the fact that she still had to wear training pants like a toddler, and now was even more so that she realized she was very close to wetting them. She ducked inside the building in the hopes of finding a bathroom.

Looking around only for a ladies' room, she completely glossed over the conveyor belts and the mechanical hands working all around her. She had finally found a sign pointing to the nearest restroom when suddenly a set of mechanical arms picked her up. She was so startled that she wet her trainers, but only a little. Clenching herself, she was laid down on one of the conveyor belts, which was moving her towards a slot in the wall. She tried to get up, but only to be held down. Suddenly, and orb came down attached to one of the hands, and a red light flashed over her body.

At the terminal, the factory's newest charge's examination was logged in.

 **New Subject Detected**

 **Status: Toddler**

 **Processing: Initiating**

 **Additional Assessment: Potty-training mid-level, subject in need of potty. Assessing. Solution, take to training potty, clean, replace wet training pants. Initiating**

 **Subject 1: Asleep**

 **Subject 2: Asleep**

Cream was way too focused on controlling her need to go that she didn't notice as she was being taken away from the slot, which was now flashing above it "Nap Time!", and was now on another conveyor belt towards a row of training potties, all in various sizes. She was quickly lifted up, stripped of all her clothes including her yellow pastel yellow trainers, and sat down naked on a medium sized training potty. Looking around, she quickly realized she could go, and went. It wasn't until she was finished that the arms picked her up and started to wipe her down with baby wipes. Suddenly she started to struggle.

Despite the little rabbit's struggles, she had a new pair of pastel yellow training pants with little Chaos on the front slipped up her legs. The arms opened them briefly to powder her, then picked her back up and set her back on the conveyor to the nursery. As she passed through the slot and passed by the cribs, she noticed the sleeping figures beneath the spinning mobiles.

She was picked up by the arms and carried over to a giant mirror. She blushed as she saw her reflection, dressed in only her new trainers. Then, one of the mirror walls slid open, and a new set of arms came out holding a bright yellow dress and a pair of bright yellow socks. Cream tried to struggle again, but once again was powerless to stop the mechanical hands. Soon the dress with the poofy shoulder pieces was over her head, and the socks with tiny ribbons on the sides near the ankles were slipped on her feet. As she looked at her reflection, she saw, much to her embarrassment, that the dress she was wearing only covered about the top third of her training pants. Several of the Chaos on the front were still clearly visible. Unable to muster a response in regard to her current attire, she was then carried over to where the cribs were.

Even though the light had been dimmed, she was able to get a better look at the other two prisoners she had seen earlier, sleeping peacefully while sucking on their pacifiers.

 _Amy? Rouge? Oh NO!_

She tried kicking in earnest, but a quick and hard swat to her bottom informed her of what would happen if she continued. Fearing that she was going to be put in one of the cribs, she was surprised to see that she was being laid down in a bed. Though, the moment she was tucked in, bars surrounding the bed raised themselves. Then a hand returned and placed a sippi-cup filled with what looked like milk next to her in the bed. Cream stood up, and reached for the tops of the bars. The moment she tried to climb out though, several hands started to move towards her. She sat back down, and they stopped. Sighing, she climbed back under the covers and closed her eyes. It was then that a mechanical hand pushed the spout of her sippi cup between her lips. Figuring that it was better not to fight, she started to drink. Once she was finished, and the hand retracted with the sippi cup, Cream let out a yawn and drifted off to sleep herself.

 **System Update:**

 **Repairs: Nearly Complete**

 **New Estimated Time Until Internet Connection: 12 Hours**

 **Subject 1: Asleep (Messy)**

 **Subject 2: Asleep (Wet)**

 **Subject 3: Asleep (Clean)**

 **Subject 1 File: Ready for submission and potential adoption.**

 **Subject 2 File: Almost ready for submission and potential adoption.**

 **Subject 3 File: Almost ready for submission and potential adoption.**

End of Chapter 3

 **Well, I hope that you enjoyed the newest installment of** _ **Amy's Misadventure**_ **!**


End file.
